


Party Ponies

by Sven_Wolfstrom92



Category: My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic
Genre: Boredom, I Don't Even Know, Other, Randomness, Song Lyrics, Song Parody
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-30
Updated: 2018-03-30
Packaged: 2019-04-14 20:40:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14144130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sven_Wolfstrom92/pseuds/Sven_Wolfstrom92
Summary: Parody of the song Party Shaker by RIO ft. Nicco





	Party Ponies

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if the lyrics aren't exactly correct, I literally had to type by ear since the sites weren't so dependable and the lyric videos weren't very helpful either... Does anyone even know the correct lyrics to this song?

[Intro]  
Yeah, yeah, oh-oh, yeah, yeah, yeah, the party ponies

[Verse 1]  
Wake up, wake up  
Ponies get it on, gonna rock your body  
Stand up, stand up  
We're moving all the way to the top, we're flying  
High, so high to the sky  
And we land on the dance floor  
Right tonight  
We will blow this club way

[Chorus]  
From Vanhoover to Apple Loosa we are the party ponies  
So welcome every pony, let's party tonight  
We'll sip until we’re wasted, they call us troublemakers  
But we just like to party and party tonight  
From Vanhoover to Apple Loosa we are the party ponies  
So welcome every pony, let's party tonight  
We'll sip until we’re wasted, they call us troublemakers  
But we just like to party and party tonight  
Oh ey oh oh ey oh  
Oh ey oh oh ey oh  
But we just like to party and party tonight  
That's right

[Verse 2]  
Alright, alright  
Love is in the air, all of the mares get naughty  
Tonight's the night  
We blinded by the disco lights, we're flying  
High, so high to the sky  
Make it over the rainbow  
Right tonight  
We will blow this club way

[Chorus]  
From Vanhoover to Apple Loosa we are the party ponies  
So welcome every pony, let's party tonight  
We'll sip until we’re wasted, they call us troublemakers  
But we just like to party and party tonight  
From Vanhoover to Apple Loosa we are the party ponies  
So welcome everybody, let's party tonight  
We'll sip until we’re wasted, they call us troublemakers  
But we just like to party and party tonight  
Oh ey oh oh ey oh  
Oh ey oh oh ey oh  
But we just like to party and party tonight  
That's right

[Bridge]  
So, if you wanna dance  
The party never ends  
So ponies put your hooves up, your hooves  
Shake your body, rock and dance  
Let's get ready for the party tonight

[Verse 3]  
Come on down, we’re gonna make a party  
Sip your cider, feeling irie  
Every pony groove and dance to get the party on like oh oh oh  
And you know you're gonna want more  
Take you all around Equestria, we're on tour  
Every pony get your plots up on the floor

[Chorus]  
From Vanhoover to Apple Loosa we are the party ponies  
So welcome every pony, let's party tonight  
We'll sip until we’re wasted, they call us troublemakers  
But we just like to party and party tonight  
From Vanhoover to Apple Loosa we are the party ponies  
So welcome every pony, let's party tonight  
We'll sip until we’re wasted, they call us troublemakers  
But we just like to party and party tonight  
Oh ey oh oh ey oh  
Oh ey oh oh ey oh  
But we just like to party and party tonight  
That's right

[Outro]  
Oh ey oh, oh ey oh  
All of my ponies  
From Vanhoover to Apple Loosa


End file.
